


About John Watson

by AllHeartsAreBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blog post, John's blog, M/M, Sherlock is a romantic in his own way, johnlock anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken
Summary: Sherlock steals John's laptop (again), but it's very likely this time John won't mind.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	About John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/gifts).



> Just one of my many 221B ficlets :)

**29 January**

**About John Watson**

* * *

Hello everyone, this is Sherlock Holmes.

I'm quite pleased to see John has finally given up trying to change his password.

I am aware that most people are here to read about me and the cases John so enthusiastically blogs about, but since he rarely gets the praise he deserves, this post is going to be about him.

As you all know, John is not just my partner in crime, though that's certainly the most important part of his life. He's a soldier who survived war and went through loss and death, and, of course, he's a competent, caring and patient doctor; but most importantly, he's the bravest, strongest, wisest and kindest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing, as well as an exceptionally good shag.

He understands me, which, I assure you, is something not even my own brother can do. At least not as well as he thinks.

I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his admirable bravery, and I know I speak for many other people as well.

I will solve your murder, but it takes John Watson to save your life.

Trust me on that, I should know. He's saved mine so many times and in so many ways.

P.S. Happy anniversary, my beloved blogger.


End file.
